Alisa are you alright?
by jamesb497
Summary: Rean walked up the stairs to the third floor to Alisa's door. That's when he heard it. The sounds of her sniffling. 'Alisa is she crying' He thought as he knocked on the door. "Alisa are you alright?" Day 24 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

Rean walked up the stairs to the third floor to Alisa's door. That's when he heard it. The sounds of her sniffling. 'Alisa is she crying?' He thought as he knocked on the door. "Alisa are you alright?"

I don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

'Alright time for another day of school.' Rean thought as he made his way to his classroom. Rean walked into his classroom and took his seat. Then he noticed that there was someone missing.

""Hey where's Alisa?" he asked everyone.

"I'm not sure I haven't seen her today." Emma said.

"Has anyone seen her today?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Has anyone noticed that she was acting weird yesterday?" Fie asked.

"Now that you mention it your right Fie." Machias said.

"Indeed she barely said anything yesterday." Laura said.

"Yeah and she barely ate anything at dinner last night." Millium said.

"That doesn't sound like her." Elliot said.

"No it doesn't." Gaius said.

"Does anyone know if something happened to her?" Jusis asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Then Instructor Sara entered the room.

"Good Morning kids it's time for homeroom." she said as she walked to her desk.

"Um Instructor Alisa's not here yet." Emma said.

"Oh I know and she's not going to be here today." She said.

"Why did something happen?" Laura asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I do know the reason, but it's not my place to say. Just know that she's alright and that she has permission not to be here today. So Emma can you take notes for her today?"

"Of course Instructor."

"Oh and one more thing, I suggest that you leave her alone today. Just trust me on this."

Everyone wasn't sure, but nodded.

"Alright now let's start homeroom."

Threw out the 1st half of the day Rean's mind kept drifting towards Alisa he wondered if she was alright and what was the reason she's not hear today. Then it hit lunch Rean made up his mind to go and check on her. As he was walking off campus. He ran into Crow.

"Hey Rean what's up man? Planning to have lunch in town?"

"No Crow that's not it."

"Oh then what you got a hot date planned?"

"No Crow that's not it either. Look I'm sorry Crow, but I don't have time to play twenty questions." He said as he walked passed him only for Crow to grab his arm.

"Your going to see her aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

"I thought so. I saw how worried you were in class. Sigh. Alright go to her and be sure to tell her how you feel." He said giving him a wink.

Rean felt a blush forming on his face.. "I-I have no idea what your talking about." He said.

"Yeah sure you don't." he said sarcastically as he walked off.

Rean sighed and made his was to the dorm.

Rean opened the door and entered the dorm.

"Oh Good afternoon Master Rean." Sharon greeted him.

"Hey Sharon... I'm here to see Alisa."

"... Master Rean I'm not sure that's a…" She began but trailed off.

"Sharon?"

"Actually you talking with her might be what she needs right now."

"Sharon what do you mean?"

"Lady Alisa is in her room. Master Rean will you go and see her?"

"I will." he said still a bit confused.

"Thank you."

Rean walked past her and walked up the stairs.

Rean walked up the stairs to the third floor then to Alisa's door. That's when he heard it. The sounds of her sniffling. 'Alisa is she crying?' He thought as he knocked on the door. "Alisa are you alright?"

"R-Rean? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to check up on you. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm alright." she said.

Rean knew she was lying tho.

"Alisa can I come in… Please."

"Rean… I'm sorry I don't want you to see me like this."

"Alisa…" Rean then opened the door and entered the room. He closed the door behind him.

"I told you not to come in idiot." She said softly.

Rean took a look at her. He saw that she was still in her night clothes. Her blonde hair was a mess and that her eyes were red from crying. It hurt his heart to see her like this. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"R-Rean?"

"Alisa what happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked. 'Because if that's the case I'll hunt them down and make them regret ever hurting you.' He thought.

"No Rean that's not it. It's just today… today is the day that he-he…" Alisa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Rean could hear her sobs. He began to stroke her head.

"It's okay." He whispered. "Take your time."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

As she cried. Rean held her and continued to stroke her head.

"Dad." he heard her say. That's when he put the puzzle together.

'Today must be the day he died.' he thought.

Alisa cried for about five more minutes. Then she lifted her head off of Rean's shoulder. Rean looked at her and saw that she still had a few tears in her eyes and wiped them away.

"You fell a bit better?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Your father how did he die?"

"I don't know the details. All mom said was that he died in an accident."

"I see... Your father tell me about him."

"Dad was a smart man." She began. He was one of the pupils of Professor Schmidt. Alisa talked about her dad for about 20 minutes. And Rean just sat and listened to the story's."

"And then…"

"The accident happened?"

She nodded.

"Mom never went into details and I never asked."

"From your story's it sounds like he was a remarkable man."

"Yeah he was…" Alisa felt her tears coming back. "Rean tell me do you think he'd be proud of me?"

Rean took her hand and said. "Alisa I know he would. He'd be proud that his daughter had become so good with orbal technology just like him. He'd be proud of all of the things you'd accomplish and most importantly he'd be proud that you've grown up to be a strong, kind, caring, beautiful girl. And the reason that I know that is because that's all the things that I admire about you. There all the things that made me fall in love with you."

Alisa gasped and Rean realized what he said.

"I-I um..."

"Rean do-do you mean that?"

"I-I do." he admitted. "Ever word that I just said I meant it. I love you Alisa."

"C-Can you show me?"

"How do you want me to do that?"

Alisa closed her eyes and leaned in. Rean getting the message closed the distance and captured her lips in his. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Rean. Thank you for everything. And I love you too."

Rean then hugged her and said. "It makes me happy to hear you say that."

They stayed like that until it was time for Rean to go.

"I have to go. Lunch is almost over."

"Alright."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah I will be. Thank you Rean."

"I'll check on you later. Okay?

"Alright."

Rean walked to the door only for Alisa to grab him by the arm.

"Rean one more thing before you go." Rean turned around and gave her his full attention.

"Can you wait one more week before we officially get together? I-I don't want it to be on today of all days."

Rean gave her a smile and said "Of course. I'd wait forever if I'd have to."

"Haha you dummy."

Rean leaned down and kissed her once again.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Rean walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. And walked down the stairs where he saw Sharon.

"Is she feeling any better Master Rean."

"Yeah a lot better if you ask me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh by the way here." She said holding out an apple. "Something for you to snack on, on the way back to the academy."

"Thank you Sharon." he said taking the apple.

"No need. I'll see you later."

Rean exited the door and walked back to the academy. On the way back he ate the apple and tossed it in a nearby trash can. As he entered the class he saw all of his classmates staring at him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Is Alisa alright Rean?" Emma asked.

"How did.."

"Crow told us you were going to see her." Machias said.

"I see… Well I'll tell you this Instructor was right about when she said. It's not my place to say what's going on. But I can tell you that she's doing a lot better than when I first saw her."

Everyone accepted the answer and returned to their seats.

When the day was over Rean kept his word and checked on Alisa who was indeed was doing much better. Rean stayed with her the rest of the day. She didn't tell the others what was going on and they didn't ask. They were just glad that Alisa was back to her normal self.

One week later.

Rean was getting ready for school. 'There all done. Well, I still have a few minutes before I have to go."

'Knock Knock.'

"Come in Alisa."

Alisa opened the door. "I gotta remember that you can do that." she said as the closed the door behind her.

"Is there something you need?"

"Oh nothing much." She said as she walked up to him. "Just this." she grabbed his shirt, pulled him in and kissed him. Rean was shocked at first, but soon kissed back. When they broke apart he asked.

"What was that for?"

"A week has passed."

"Has it? Well then I guess that I can now do this." Rean took her hand. "Alisa will you be my girlfriend?"

"Haha Yes Rean I will." They both leaned in and kissed again.

"Come on we better get going." he said as he offered her his hand.

"Yeah." she said as she took his hand.

They walked to school together hand and hand.


End file.
